uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic the Hedgehog and the Rumor Sea Witch
Uranimated18's VeggieTails of "Larryboy and the Rumor Weed" Cast *Larry the Cucumber / Larry-Boy - Tails the Fox (Sonic X) *Alfred - Goofy (Disney) *Junior Asparagus - Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Laura Carrot - Sally Syrup (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Dad Asparagus - Arthur (Arthur Christmas) *Percy Pea - Charlie Brown (The Peanuts Series) *Lil' Pea - Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Scooter - Pops (Regular Show) *Madame Blueberry as Mayor - Miss Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Rumor Weed - Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *The Mother Weed - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Mr. Nezzer - Yukon Cornelius (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) *Dad Carrot - Tyler Ridgemount (Stoked) *Dad Pea - Oliver Oken (Hannah Motanna) *Milk Money Bandit - Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) *The Lady in the Window - Doña Paloma (Elena of Avalor) *Asparagus Singers - The Muses (Hercules) *Bumblyburg Classmates - Various Kids *Bumblyburg Peoples - Various Characters Scenes * Tails the Fox! and the Rumor Sea Witch - Part 1 Introduction * Tails the Fox! and the Rumor Sea Witch - Part 2 Tails the Fox Theme Song �� * Tails the Fox! and the Rumor Sea Witch - Part 3 Kids Valley Elementary * Tails the Fox! and the Rumor Sea Witch - Part 4 "Im A Rumor Sea Witch" * Tails the Fox! and the Rumor Sea Witch - Part 5 The Plan * Tails the Fox! and the Rumor Sea Witch - Part 6 Tails the Fox Goes Underground * Tails the Fox! and the Rumor Sea Witch - Part 7 Tails vs Ursula / For Goofy Nice Man * Tails the Fox! and the Rumor Sea Witch - Part 8 What We Learned * Tails the Fox! and the Rumor Sea Witch - Part 9 End Credits Movie used *Larryboy and the Rumor Weed Clip used *Sonic X *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas �� *The Prince and the Pauper *House of Mouse *Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Arthur Christmas �� *Regular Show *Regular Show: The Movie �� *The Powerpuff Girls *The Powerpuff Girls Movie �� *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Stoked *Hannah Motanna *Hannah Motana: The Movie �� *Xiaolin Showdown *Xiaolin Chronicles *Elena of Avalor *Hercules *Toy Story *Monsters, Inc. *Hotel Transylvania *Mulan *Mulan 2 *Chicken Little *Arthur *Ben 10 *Megamind *The Simpsons *Wallace and Gromit The Curse of The Were Rabbit *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and The Furry *Winx Club *Lilo and Stitch *Chicken Little *The Nightmare Before Christmas �� *Alvin The Chipmunks *Rise of the Guardians *Fantasia 2000 Gallery Sonic in Sonic X.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Larry the Cucumber/Larry-Boy Goofy-11.jpg|Goofy as Alfred Flapjack.png|Flapjack as Junior Asparagus Sally_Syrup.jpg|Sally Syrup as Laura Carrot Imageacac.jpg|Arthur as Dad Asparagus Charlie_Brown.png|Charlie Brown as Percy Pea Mac-fosters-home-for-imaginary-friends-2.43.jpg|Mac as Lil' Pea Pops from Regular Show.png|Pops as Scooter Five_muses.jpg|The Muse as Asparagus Singers Category:Uranimated18 Category:VeggieTales Movie Spoofs